vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tone Rion
'Tone Rion '(兎眠りおん, tone rion), to żeński, japońskojęzyczny Vocaloid 3, którego producentem jest Moe Japan, a ilustratorem Watanabe Akio, natomiast ilustratorem do aktualizacji została Yukiko Horiguchi. Jej dawczynią głosu jest Nemu Yumemi, którą dzieli razem z Vocaloidem Yumemi Nemu. Została wydana 16 grudnia 2011 roku, a jej aktualizacja na silnik Vocaloid 4 została wydana 16 lutego 2017. Jej imię tłumaczy się z kanji "兎" - "królik" oraz "眠" - "sen", co łącznie daje "sen królika". Historia Vocaloid 3 Jej sylwetka została pokazana po raz pierwszy 14 października 2011 roku, a 21 października zostaje przedstawiona w formie plakatu. Dopiero później Vocanama postanawia ujawnić więcej jej artów, demo oraz Twittera. Jest przedstawiona jako 16-latka o wzroście 155 cm, która potrafi bardzo dobrze śpiewać oraz tańczyć. Data premiery Tone Rion to 16 grudnia 2011. Tone Rion jest jednym z wielu produktów, które zostały ponownie wydane w 2013 r. w ramach wersji "SE". Zaktualizowana wersja posiada 3 nowe pluginy robocze do Vocaloid 3 jak i również do najnowszej wersji Vocaloid 3 Lite. Dla użytkowników, którzy już posiadają oryginalne oprogramowanie, nie ma potrzeby ponownego zakupu, oprócz aktualizacji pakietu oprogramowania, wszystkie nowo dodane treści bonusowe w dodatku SE są do pobrania ze strony internetowej Vocaloid. Oryginalną wersję Tone Rion wycofano ze sprzedaży 20 marca 2013 roku. Opis głosu *Ten wokal utrzymuje swoje urocze brzmienie w górę i w dół oktaw dość łatwo. *Jej głos jest bardzo dziecinny i brzmi nosowo. *Jej wymowa jest wyraźna, ale zachowuje słodki ton. *Niższe dźwięki dają lekkie, szepczące brzmienie, a wyższe dźwięki są ostre i wyraźne. *Ze względu na nosowy ton w jej głosie, w jej surowym stanie wokal brzmi płasko i wymaga dalszej edycji. *Mimo płaskiego brzmienia jest ekspresyjnym i wyrazistym głosem. *Najlepiej sprawdza się w piosenkach popowych. Vocaloid 4 28 grudnia 2016 zostało ogłoszone, że zostanie wydana aktualizacja wraz z nowym głosem na silnik VOCALOID 4 na 16 lutego 2017. Potwierdzono także, że Nemu Yumemi jest dawczynią głosu obydwu Vocaloidek. Cechy głosu jakie zauważono *Dodano GWL. *Poza dostępem do GWL i XSY, głos jest identyczny z wersją VOCALOID 3 i nie wprowadzono żadnych zmian. Problemy z oprogramowaniem jakie zauważono *Choć są traktowane jako różne wokale, czasami występują problemy z odróżnieniem Nemu i Rion od siebie. Podczas śpiewania czegoś prostego, co nie rzuca wyzwania żadnej z nich, często brzmią bardzo podobnie. Jest tak po prostu dlatego, że dzielą tę samą dawczynię głosu. *Po zwiększeniu wydajności, Yumemi Nemu przyćmiewa Tone Rion w wielu obszarach, pozostawiając ją jako słabszy z dwóch banków brzmień. *Nemu zostawia Rion w tyle, gdy ich wokale są używane w granicach swoich możliwości, bo wydajność wokalna Nemu może pójść dalej niż ogólna wydajność wokalna Rion. *Nemu została nagrana nowym stylem nagrywania VOCALOID 4, co pozwoliło na nagranie większej ilości cech wokalnych, podczas gdy Tone Rion została nagrana starym stylem używanym w VOCALOID 3. Nowy styl nagrywania poświęca łatwość użycia, aby uchwycić więcej cech wokalnych. Rezultat jest taki, że jeśli ta para zostanie porównana z wokalami tego samego typu, Nemu w teorii będzie brzmiała wyraźniej od Rion. *Rion jest również mniej realistyczna, ponieważ przywiązano większą wagę do jej wyników wokalnych niż naturalnych cech głosu dawczyni. Nie jest to już jednak związane z metodą nagrywania. Reakcje Po wydaniu Rion była popularna wśród rzeszy VOCALOID otaku, jednak nie była najpopularniejszym z Vocaloidów wydanych w 2011 roku. 11 grudnia 2013 badania wykazały, że jest ona najmniej popularnym wydaniem VOCALOID3. Nie dostała także piosenek w rankingach Nico Nico Douga w tygodniu jej wydania i przeważnie nie brała udziału w rankingu. Demo Vocaloid 3 Vocaloid 4 Ciekawostki *W Vocanama jej głos został nazwany Loli. *16 grudnia 2011 roku wystapiła na koncercie VOCAFARRE. *Według badań z 8 kwietnia 2012 r., Tone Rion jest najmniej popularnym Vocaloidem z generacji trzeciej. Piosenki i przydatne linki Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *a little bird(razem z IA i Aoki Lapis) *Caramel Macchiato *Confessions *Feel The Same Emotion *Folia -Flight of the Iron Chain- *From the Future *Full Days *Light-emitting *Lullaby of Snow *Memory *Minority_World *Niharika *pretender(razem z Aoki Lapis i IA) *Thousand Regrets *True My Song *Walking in Step *Oficjalna witryna Tone Rion Galeria Nawigacja Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Powiązane z Tone Rion Kategoria:Powiązane z Yumemi Nemu Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Vocaloidy z aktualizacją głosu